Abecedario de amor
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: La letra numero 14 del alfabeto es la N de Nostalgia, espero que os guste!
1. A : Amor

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 1**

**A**

**Amor: **

¿Que es realmente el amor?.

¿Acaso será aquel sentimiento tan cálido que siento por ese hombre mitad bestia?, ¿aquel ser que me mostro que una sacerdotisa fría y condenada a la soledad como yo puede amar?.

Si, eso es, amor es lo que siento por Inuyasha, aun que el ya no pueda verme, aunque ya no pueda amarme mas, mi amor por el es tan grande que lo acompañara hasta que su vida me pertenezca, en el más ayá de la eternidad.

**Continuara...**

OoOoOo

Wiiiii!! Primer capitulo jejeje XD, mi segunda historia de Inuyasha, espero que les guste este lindo abecedario de amor jejeje XD, además de que espero que muypronto haya actualización de los demás fics, es que la escuela me come, entiéndanme un poco ToT.

Besos cuídense y gracias por leer!!

Propaganda: lean los demás fics!! TToTT


	2. B : Beso

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**: **_La segunda letra del abecedario es la B de Beso.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 2**

**B**

**Beso:**

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue en la barca un día de verano, me abrazaste dulcemente y nos besamos con dulzura, aunque...

Un beso ocurre cuándo el amor de dos personas es correspondido y nace del corazón.

Inuyasha es tímido y llega a ser tan frío que parece un bloque de hielo, pero me encantan sus ojos ámbar brillantes cuándo está enojado, es callado y pensativo que parece inanimado, ahora que se lo que siente por mi aun después de muerta, ¿Cómo es que pienso corresponderle?.

El amor no es mi especialidad, cómo expresar lo que siento de una manera practica no es fácil y ahora que estoy cerca de el, creo tener la manera de como hacerlo, lo observo, sus labios se ven de lo más tentadores. Quiero darle una caricia fugaz, algo que sea mejor que mil palabras, algo como... Un Beso.

**Continuara...**


	3. C : Celos

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**: **_La tercera letra del alfabeto es la C.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 3**

**C**

**Celos:**

**E**sto es lo que caracteriza a la miko fría y racional que aparenta no tener sentimientos.

No podía ser para más ó para menos, sabe cuidar de su deber, que es el destruir a Naraku sin importar que pase con ella, pero existe algo que la consterna, es que exista alguien que ose tocar e invadir el corazón de aquel que es lo más preciado para ella, Inuyasha, es una reacción qué existe cuándo de verdad hay amor. Aunque lo niegue, Inuyasha será por siempre su punto débil.

Inuyasha es algo muy puro e intocable para ella, por tanto, sea quién sea, aun que sea su reencarnación, no merece discriminación, no importa que sea su misma hermana Kaede quién se atreva a darle un abrazo por mera amistad, o que esa chica del futuro sea cargada por el, que lo abrace, que este siempre a su lado, no puede evitar sentir **Celos**.

Continuara…

OoOoOo

Wiiiii!! Tercer capitulo jejeje XD, mi segunda historia de Inuyasha, espero que les guste este lindo abecedario de amor jejeje XD, ya vamos en la letra C!! que emoción, además de que espero que muy pronto haya actualización de los demás fics, es que la escuela me come, entiéndanme un poco ToT.

Besos cuídense y gracias por leer!!

Propaganda: lean los demás fics!! TToTT


	4. D : Dolor

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 3**

**D**

**Dolor:**

**E**sto es el resultado de una tragica muerte, acompañada de rencor y odio.

Aunque amar es el más grande sentimiento que ha podido experimentar en su vida que compartido sabe mejor, no es facil olvidar aquel sentimiento de traición que su persona más amada la hizo sentir alguna vez. En distraído de Inuyasha no se da cuenta de esto al verla.

Con esa cara seria, sin esbosar sonrisa alguna, con sus bellos ojos tristes y fijos en la nada, la mejilla recargada en la rama de un árbol, no deja de ser tan _conmovedora_ y _linda_. ¿Él la había hecho sufrir?. Sin duda, Kikyou era víctima de los recuerdos tan dolorosos que paso antes de morir. Naraku los habia engañado, pero ambos eran cumpables por haber dudado uno del otro, y el era el mas culpable, ya que siempre estaba con esa chica que era identica a ella, pero tal vez él sabía cuál era la mejor medicina contra aquello. Quizá demostrandole cuanto la amaba y un beso la haría olvidar un poco ese **Dolor**.


	5. E : Enamorada

**Inuyasha**

**Divon-shinigami**

**Summary_: _**La quinta letra del alfabeto es la E.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings:** InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category:** Romance.

**Raiting:** none.

**Warnings:** Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1:** Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 5**

**E**

**Enamorada:**

A veces una persona se siente tan adolorida, luego de creerse siempre tan segura de si misma.

Kikyou, nunca imaginó que tuviera algún día que aprender a pelear en un campo de batalla que no fuera fuera de la aldea para proteger la perla de Shikon, y menos que fuera a verse tan insegura.

Ni que algún día fuese a sentir todo aquéllo por ese hombre mitad bestia, que aunque opuestos, siempre lo amo y que ahora lo tenía frente a ella sin poder profesárle amor cómo ella creía. Tal vez ella nunca fuera a ser una gran guerrera en el amor como lo era para proteger la perla, pero esas mariposas que volaban por su estomago, ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando lo miraba, su murada tierna, aquella delicadeza con la cual la tomaba. Todo eso por ver a Inuyasha siempre le daría la seguirdad de que estaba **Enamorada**.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.**

Gracias a las(os) que leen mis historias, espero que este cap tambien haya sido de su agrado, tratare de subir los cap lo mas rapido que pueda, cuidense y gracias por leer besos chuuu!!!


	6. F : Felicidad

**Abecedario de amor.**

**Inuyasha**

**Divon-shinigami**

**Summary_:_ **La sexta letra del alfabeto es la F de Felicidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 6**

**F**

**Felicidad.**

**S**egura, casi adivinable, si alguna de las personas de la aldea los viera, incluso su propia hermana, quedarían de una pieza, hasta la misma Kagome moriria de célos en ese momento.

¿Quién imaginaría que lo suyo consistía en eso?, en tan sólo reflejarse en los ojos del otro, de saber que en ellos no se hallaría nadie de por medio, mpor lo menos no ahora. El amor podía ser en sus vidas una casualidad, un eterno cosquilleo, una deliciosa ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo un cruel destino al final. Perteneciendo el uno al otro solo en la otra vida.

¿Quién lo hubiera tan solo pensado?, que tener las manos entrelazadas fuera a significar tanto para los demas y para ellos mismos, un simple abrazo, dos hermosas palabras pronunciadas con ternura, un trágico pasado lleno de rencor, un doloroso encuentro, un largo camino por recorrer. Todo tenía un significado y para Kikyou, Inuyasha siempre significaría su **Felicidad**.

**Continuara...**


	7. G : Generosidad

**Abecedario de amor.**

**Inuyasha**

**Divon-shinigami**

**Summary_:_ **La septima letra del alfabeto es la G de Generosidad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 7**

**G**

**Generosidad.**

La generosidad implica nobleza y sinceridad, implica darse sin medida, sin conveniencias. Quienes del amor hacen un negocio, un trato interesado, devalúan el arte de dignificar a la persona humana y pisotean una de las cualidades que elevan al amor y lo colocan por encima de cualquier otra actividad. Pero...

Aveces la generosidad, puede llegar a ser un arma mortal.

¿Como iba a imaginar que aquel bandido que cuidaba con profunda lastima seria mas tarde su verdugo?, ¿como pensar siquiera que siendo una persona de corazón bondadoso iba a ser traicionada de la manera mas vil por su amado?, el solo echo de pensarlo lo hacia enfermiso y patetico, una fracción imposible.

Naraku, aquel demonio araña que anteriormente formo parte de Onigumo, el vandido que habia sufrido multiples quemaduras y estaba condenado a morir en una fria y oscura cueva solo, se habia aprovechado de la generosidad de aquella triste sacersotisa, Kikyou, haciendo que por sus celos esta muriera creyendo que fue a manos de su amado. Ese sentimiento se perdio para siempre...

Pero ahora, despues de esos 50 años de muerta, un sentimiento familiar brota de su pecho, ¿acaso aquel cuerpo frío y sin vida creado por barro y huesos hemanaba realmente calor?, ó ¿solo era una perfecta imitación de este?, pero este sentimiento es muy extraño y raro a la vez, al mismo tiempo en el que su cuerpo se sentia caliente, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en la parte de su estomago, esa sensacion era algo incomoda, pero entonces... ¿Por que solo ocurria cuando veia a ese chico de cabello platinado y ojos ambar?.

¿Acaso aquel sentimiento que creia perdido por Naraku habia regresado gracias a Inuyasha?, ¿acaso ese sentimiento hermoso habia regredado?, si, debia ser, sabia que Inuyasha la amaba apesar de todo lo que habia pasado, por eso se dice que el sentimiento que implica nobleza y sinceridad hacia la persona que amas es la generosidad.

**Continuara...**

**Nota; Palabras dulces de un conejo:**

Mil gracias por sus respuestas, seguire el fic hasta el final, cuidense y gracias x leer y escribir.

**Propaganda:** lean mi chica de hielo, ya solo falta el epilogo!!!!


	8. H : Hechizo

**Abecedario de amor.**

**Inuyasha**

**Divon-shinigami**

**Summary_:_ La octaba letra del alfabeto es la H**.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **None.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en Fanfic abecedario de Gundam Wing escrito por Fobia.

**Capitulo 8**

**H**

**Hechizo.**

**N**o es cosa de simple admiración, ni de complicada compresión, en verdad no tiene nada complicado.

Existe la magia, ya sea buena o mala esta existe, pero ¿por que esta magia era tan dificil de combatir?.

Muchos dirian que se debia a una magia mas poderosa de todas, otros murmuraban que eran un par de egoístas y soberbios minimizando el mundo como si no existiera, pero entonces, ¿por que el mundo a veces actuaba como si ellos en verdad no existieran?. Pero eso no importaba, pese a su humor sombrío y su caracter un tanto frio, Inuyasha solia reír inconteniblemente y Kikyou no dudaría en seguirlo. ¿Qué podía importarles el resto cuando se tenían a ellos mismos?.

Sintiéndose presos de ése loco deseo de estar frente a frente, encontrarse y pertenecerse. Besarse sin agotarse, quererse como nunca nadie se atrevió a amar, reflejar de su rostro sobre sus bellos ojos castaños, y sonreír al despertar en el alba con un brazos del amor. Sin duda alguna era magia, una magia de amor, pero ¿qué hacer cuando no puedes salir de semejante **Hechizo**?.

**Continuara...**

**P.D. GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESCRIBIR AMADAS LECTORAS, ESPEREN LA PROXIMA LETRA QUE ES LA "I". **

**BESOS CHUUU!!!!**


	9. I : Ilusión

**Abecedario de amor.**

**Inuyasha**

**Divon-shinigami**

**Kikyou POV´S**

**Nota: inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.**

**I**

**Ilusión.**

Dicen que es la magia que le da vida al Amor.

Una mariposilla que aletea con fuerza en el interior de cada uno de nosotros, mueve hojas y levanta mareas, calma tormentas y deshace tinieblas. Una luz multicolor que emana de sus alas vuela por todo el bosque, buscando a aquella solitaria sacerdotisa, aquella mariposa color ambar desea ver esa flor morada que significa _"compadeceme"_ y sumergirse en esas lagunas color castañas solitarias, y nadar en ellas con un peculiar encanto hipnotizante.

El viento naciente de un corazón que latido puro hace canciones llevando un hermoso ton y son para aquella amada mujer, dice el que ella solo posee la belleza de la dolorosa sinfonía del silencio. Besos no dados y poemas mortales vuelan a dónde hace 50 años, aquel cruel sentimiento de celos acabo con su amor, aquella campanilla espera atenta a la mariposa color ambar, su llanto sube a los oídos de _Dios_, hechos con pizcas de **Ilusión**.

**Continuara...**

**P.D. GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESCRIBIR AMADAS LECTORAS, POR USTEDES LE ESTOY ECHANDO MUCHAS GANAS JEJEJE XD, ESPEREN LA PROXIMA LETRA QUE ES LA "J". **

**BESOS CHUUU!!!!**


	10. J : Juntos

**Abecedario de amor**

**InuYasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_** La decima letra del alfabeto es la J**.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **None.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **--Pensamientos de Kikyou--

**Nota 2: **Inspirado el en Fanfic abecedario de Gundam Wing escrito por Fobia.

**Capitulo 10**

**J**

**Juntos: **

Toda su vida quiso que a alguien a quien amar y que la amara. Desde que tenía memoria, o lo que quedaba de ella, pedía a gritos a una persona que la amara, quería que alguien la protegiera y la tratara como la mujer ordinaria que era, pero el destino quiso todo lo contrario. Aquella dulce niña llamada "campanilla", se convirtió en una sacerdotisa, un ser sin la capacidad de poder amar. Herraría durante toda su vida protegiendo sin ser protegida. Su destino estaba pre ordenado, ella no podría amar nunca mas, moriría sin aquella virtud, aun que poseía poderes, era poderosa y todos los youkais le temían, ella cambiaria todo eso por ser una mujer ordinario a la cual un hombre pudiera amar.

Maldecida por una sacerdotisa celosa de su juventud, habilidad y belleza: "el día en que ames, sufrirás una muerte prematura".

--¿Amar?, ¿yo?, mmm, no he nacido para amar a un hombre, ya me había condenado desde el momento en el que me convertí en sacerdotisa, eso ya no esta a mi alcance Tsubaki, ******nunca mostrare mi debilidad a los demás, tampoco me confundiré ni dudare en atacar ya que podría ser mi muerte. Soy humana... sin embargo no puedo actuar como tal.... **Moriré sin haber conocido ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor.--

Pero apareció el… Aquel hombre mitad bestia que cambiaria radicalmente su destino. Al principio no lo tomo en cuenta, como era un hanyou de bajo nivel no había de que preocuparse, pero al estar con el día tras día, en ella fue despertando aquel sentimiento que tenia prohibido.

Pero al mismo tiempo la maldición de Tsubaki se cumplió.

--Yo morí por culpa del amor que nacía dentro de mi por él, morí por que hace tenia que ser, una sacerdotisa jamás debe amar por que eso significa su muerte, camine el mismo destino que Midoriko, la creadora de la perla de Shikon, pero morí siendo feliz, por que había experimentado lo que era el amor, gracias a Inuyasha--.

Ahora solo tenia que desear que estuvieran **juntos** por toda la eternidad.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!! Esperen la próxima letra que es la mas especial, es la K de ¿Kikyou o Kagome?. Oo!!!

Matta ne!!!


	11. K : Kagome y Kikyou

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 11**

**K**

**Kagome, Kikyou: **

**Kagome: ****Es un juego japonés que dice:****  
****  
****Kagome Kagome ****  
****Kago no naka no tori wa, ****  
****Itsu itsu deyaru. ****  
****Yoake to ban ni. ****  
****Tsuru to kame ga subetta, ****  
****Ushiro no shoumen dare.**

**- **_**Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, sin embargo, ¿sabes lo que es vivir tras la sombra de otra persona?... Yo sí.**_

**Decía que olía como ella, ese desagradable olor, se veía igual a ella, no había la menor duda, era ella, era Kikyou, había vuelto de entre los muertos, su amada Kikyou había regresado para estar con el una vez mas.**

- _**Recuerdo cuando conocí a Inuyasha, viaje a través del pozo por culpa de mi gato Buyo, y desde ese momento mi vida cambió totalmente. Estaba flechado en el árbol sagrado, una flecha en su corazón, me dio la impresión que era un joven que dormía tranquilamente por la expresión tan tierna en su rostro, pero estaba sellado, mi sorpresa fue cuando despertó por mi culpa. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, ¿Por qué me llama por ese nombre?, yo no soy Kikyou.**_

**Era testarudo, ella quería volver a su época, pero cuando descubrió la perla y tuvo la mala fortuna de romperla, se di cuenta que se había convertido en su deber volver a unirla. Le contaron que era la reencarnación de la antigua guardiana de la perla, sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou. También de que Inuyasha la odiaba, aunque no conocía toda la historia, con eso los días pasaron e Inuyasha y ella unieron fuerzas para recolectar los fragmentos, las cosas se estabilizaron, hasta el día en que los restos de Kikyou fueron robados.**

**En ese instante se dio cuenta, que lo que sentía Inuyasha por Kikyou no era odio, él la había visto nuevamente en el interior de Kagome, acaso en ese momento él intentaba...**

**- **_**Luego una bruja llamada Urasúe extrajo mis almas para usarlas en kikyou y cuando volví en sí kikyou estaba con vida. Inuyasha la había regresado a la vida con solo mencionar su nombre.**_

**Los días siguieron pasando, se enteraron de la existencia de un terrible enemigo, Naraku, el causante del engaño que hizo pasar a Inuyasha y Kikyou hace 50 años, ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo, matar a Naraku. Los días siguieron pasando hasta esa noche, atrapada tras el árbol sagrado vio a Kikyou darle un beso a Inuyasha y luego él corresponderle con sus cálidos brazos.**

**- **_**¿Te ha pasado alguna vez eso?, ¿sentir algo por una persona y ante tus ojos ver que es feliz junto a otra?, a mi si y es muy doloroso.**_ _**Mi único deseo es que él sea feliz, no importa si no es conmigo, tan solo quiero permanecer a su lado. Sé que he interferido en algunas decisiones de Kikyou, pero solo quería que ella supiera que Inuyasha no la había traicionado. ¡Él nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti Kikyou!, ¿que acaso eso no te basta?.**_

Aunque físicamente son iguales, son totalmente diferentes, se han dado cuenta que hay cosas que pueden lograr juntas. Pero si hay algo que no comparten, es el amor de aquel hombre mitad bestia.

**- **_**En ese momento tuve mucho miedo, quisiera tener un lugar en su corazón, ya entiendo. Me he enamorado de Inuyasha.**__**Sin darme cuenta, él cautivó mi corazón, pero, aunque a veces crea que el siente celos por Kouga, Kikyou sigue en su corazón y en su mente, no importa cuanto ella lo lastime, él siempre querrá a su querida Kikyou.**_

**Aquellas palabras dichas con tanta ternura, aun las recordaba.**

_**- Kagome, no sé que decirte, yo también quería verte pero no entiendo el por que.**_

_**- Me siento sola en un mundo desconocido, quizás lo mejor sea que me marche a mi época ya que solo es eso, ¿verdad Inuyasha?, solo me necesitas para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, ¿no es así?.**_

_**- No seas tonta, ¡¿que no entiendes que te necesito a mi lado?!.**_

_- Si eso es verdad Inuyasha, entonces ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?._

_- Si, ¿te quedarás conmigo Kagome?._

_- Si, me di cuenta que no puedo romper el lazo tan fuerte que te une con Kikyou, pero mientras tanto.__**Permaneceré a tu lado para siempre.**_

**Kikyou:** Significa Campanilla, que es amor eterno, pero al mismo tiempo compadeceme. **Es la pequeña flor de campanilla color azul-violeta, la cual en la antigüedad los chinos llevaban a sus seres queridos cuando los visitaban en aquel lugar del cual no los podían escuchar...**

**En una zona fría y sombría dónde los cuerpos yacen y descansan en la oscuridad, completamente solos.**

¿En verdad era justo que recibiera tan cruel destino?, ¿en verdad era su destino morir de esa manera?, ¿en verdad es justo que haya regresado a la vida para sufrir aun mas de lo que ya habia sufrido?.

_**- ¿Acaso ese era parte de mi destino?. Nací siendo sacerdotisa, ocupe mis poderes para proteger a los aldeanos y combatír youkais.**__**Permanecí durante tanto tiempo sola, sí completamente sola. Pero el me dijo que me cuidaría, que jamás iba a volver a estar sola,**__ pero…_

_**Me convertí en un tributo de aquellos que renunciaron a la vida, a los cuales yo acompañaría...**_

Haber sido una poderosa sacerdotisa sin tener la oportunidad de amar a un hombre, haber amado a un hombre mitad bestia, haber recibido una cruel maldicion de una celosa sacerdotisa, haber muerto en manos de la persona que ella amaba, haber revivido por la ambicion de una bruja, haber visto como su reencarnacion hace feliz a su amdo en lugar de ella, ser perseguida por aquel que la desea pero al mismo tiempo quiere matarla, ver que su pequeña hermana haya envegecido aun mas que ella…

_- Fui la mujer a la que no se le permitió ser mujer, la mujer que tenia sentimientos tan fríos como el hielo, la mujer que no debía dudar de sus habilidades, la chica de hielo… Si mostraba emociones humanas ante las batallas por proteger la perla, fácilmente podía morir, los demonios me matarían sin pensarlo, yo no debía basilar._

Era la mujer que no se le permitió ser mujer, la que no tenía que tener debilidades, ni sentimientos humanos, si mostraba un poco de su parte humana, los youkais se podrían aprovechar de eso para matarla.

_- Me encomendaron el deber de proteger la perla de shikon, esa era mi vida cumpliendo como sacerdotisa y purificarla; me encomendaron la tarea de proteger y purificar la perla de Shikon, para ese propósito solamente servía mi vida, vivía como sacerdotisa, no tenia mas que ofrecer._

Pobre sacerdotisa, te sacrificaste por otros y renunciaste a tu felicidad por la felicidad de los demás, ¿en que te beneficio eso?, ¿Qué sacaste de provecho con eso?, lo sabes, lo único que recibiste fue la muerte, la soledad, el odio de la persona que mas amabas, ser resucitada por ese sentimiento de odio, el ser olvidada por todos aquellos que te sacrificaste.

**- **_**Compadéceme, por favor Inuyasha compadéceme, solo tu puedes hacerlo. Yo no pedí volver, pero ustedes lo decidieron por mi, mi aroma lo he perdido y ahora es el de un cadáver echo de barro y huesos,**__**no necesito más del sol para subsistir, mi color será el mismo blanca mortuorio, una flor que no crecerá nunca más, que su tiempo ha sido detenido y solo le queda marchitarse, me he convertido en una flor plastificada.**__**Ya lo sé,**__**aunque mi apariencia sea la de Kikyou, no soy Kikyou. Mi alma no es más que un recuerdo del pasado. Pero yo no pedí volver.**_

Pero volviste por una razón, además de la avaricia de la bruja Urasue, tu volviste para verlo una vez mas, querías estar cerca de el una vez mas, no querías irte con ese sentimiento de odio hacia el, sabias que el siempre te amo y tu a el. No podías irte sin haberle echo saber cuanto lo amabas.

- _Sé mi posición, y el posible camino que tendré que seguir, se de dónde provengo y hacia dónde voy, pero ella apareció, aunque así como yo, ella no pertenece a esta época, ella es una intrusa._

Así es, Kagome apareció en la vida de ambos y comenzó a sanar el corazón de Inuyasha, tú habrías podido hacerlo de no haber muerto, tal vez la mejor mujer para Inuyasha sea tu otro yo. Aquella chica con apariencia débil y sin el espíritu del sacrificio como tu sacerdotisa, pero con la misma intensidad del amor como tu, tan iguales, pero a la vez diferentes. Lamentablemente tu destino es perecer, descansar en paz como siempre has querido.

- _Pero si mi destino es este. Nos volveremos a encontrar en el otro mundo Inuyasha, cuando tu vida me pertenezca... Hasta entonces, también mi vida… __Te pertenece._

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

¡¡¡Gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews!!! Esperen la próxima letra que será: la L de ¿Lindo?. Oo!!!

Matta ne!!!

Propaganda: Lean Si volvieras a mi, Water kiss, los templarios, la Atlántida, casa de muñecos, abecedario de amor y mi chica de hielo (aun que ya la haya acabado) (¡Próximamente la actualización de tooodos! Ténganme paciencia TToTT).


	12. L : Lindo

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**: **_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 12**

**L**

**Lindo: **

Desde que conoció a Inu Yasha sabia que era bien parecido, aquellas tiernas orejas blancas, si brillante cabello plateado que siempre lucia hermoso, aquellos extraños y enigmáticos ojos ámbar que siempre la observaban con curiosidad y afecto, su atractiva piel blanca, su traje de las ratas de fuego que siempre portaba, su esbelta figura.

Tenia que admitirlo, ese hanyou la volvía hacia temblar como nadie jamás lo había echo, ni siquiera los youkais, pero ese temblor era diferente, hacia que reaccionaran todos sus sentidos.

Cuando estaban juntos, no tenía miedo, se sentía como si ambos fueran una sola persona, la abrumaba la realidad y la calidez de sus palabras, era un momento tan perfecto y tan autentico.

No dejaba lugar a las dudas, a veces rodeados de abrazos, lo que hacia que hasta la ultima de sus terminaciones nerviosas se activara, cobrando vida de la nada.

Ese ser tan **lindo**, siempre la hacia estremecer.

**Continuara...**

Wiii!! Hola a todos, lamento el retraso, aquí tienen el capitulo 12 jejeje XD, mi segunda historia de Inuyasha, espero que les guste este lindo abecedario de amor jejeje XD, ya vamos en la letra L!!! que emoción, además de que espero que ya hay actualización de los demás fics, ahora las vacaciones me han dejado actualizar mas rápido ajaja.

Besos cuídense y gracias por leer!!, esperen la próxima letra que es la M de ¿…? Aun no lo se O.o?

Propaganda: lean los demás fics!! TToTT


	13. M : Melodia

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**: **_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **InuyashaxKikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 12**

**M**

**Melodía: **

**Se dice que la música es el lenguaje mas antiguo del ser humano, en ella expresa sentimientos, emociones, miedos y demás olas de sentimientos, que simplemente al escucharla calma hasta la bestia mas salvaje, pero, ¿que pasaría se existiera una melodía que al momento de ser cantada anunciara tu muerte?**

**Kikyou solamente podía contemplar aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar que la miraban con suma tristeza y culpa. La tenue voz del hanyou salía de su garganta con temor, solo para susurrarle cuento la amaba, que en verdad quería convertirse en humano para estar siempre con ella, para cuidarla, para amarla.**

**Pero al mismo tiempo, aquellas palabras se iban como el viento que soplaba en ese momento, aquel aire helado que ****mecía el cabello de la sacerdotisa como ceda, lo ondeaba a la brisa y que despedía un aroma dulzón a campanilla, el viento también dejaba escuchar su canto. **

Tenía miedo, sabia que su fin estaba cerca, pero el cantar del viento no le era suficiente antes de dejar el mundo, quería escuchar el canto de alguien mas, pensaba mientras alguien la llamó con insistencia, rompiendo la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la única canción que quería escuchar antes de irse, era la provenía de la voz de su amado Inu Yasha.

— ¡No te vayas, Kikyo! Tú fuiste mi primer amor, no te vayas, por favor - repetía una y otra vez el hombre con suplica, al borde de las lágrimas.

En cuanto ella trató de responderle, no salió ningún sonido de su boca y de pronto sintió el frío inundar su cuerpo, al tiempo que aquél precioso escenario se desvanecía. Aquella visión había sido un truco que le había jugado su mente para evadir el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pues todo lo veía borroso, sólo podía sentir sus mejillas llenas de las lágrimas del hanyou que la abrazaba y seguía rogándole que no lo dejara. Esa melodiosa voz que no quería dejar de escuchar.

Pero ella lo sabía, era tiempo de irse, no podía atender a sus súplicas aunque lo deseara.

Por última vez sintió los labios de su hanyou mas amado posarse sobre los suyos, lo que provocó que la visión se reanudara para mostrarle unos bellos ojos ámbar desbordando lagrimas, donde estaban ambos, solos. Y allí estarían por toda la eternidad, su sagrada **melodía**.

**Continuara...**

Wiii! Hola a todos, aquí tienen el capitulo 13 de mi segunda historia de InuYasha, espero que les guste este lindo abecedario de amor jejeje XD, ya vamos en la letra M de Melodía que emoción!, ahora las vacaciones me han dejado actualizar mas rápido todos mis fics ajaja.

Agradezco infinitamente a las seguidoras de este abecedario y claro! Sus comentarios, sin ustedes yo no podría seguirlo, gracias.

Besos cuídense y gracias por leer!, esperen la próxima letra que es la N de ¿…? Aun no lo se ajajaja se me ocurren conforme a la inspiración O.o?

Cuídense besos chuuu!

Propaganda: lean los demás fics! TToTT


	14. N : Nostalgia

**Abecedario de amor**

**Inu Yasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**: **_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **Inuyasha x Kikyou…

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de Gundam Wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 14**

**N**

**Nostalgia:**

Un campo de flores moradas llenas de tan exquisito aroma, florecían en la estación de otoño, el silencio fúnebre del aire meciendo aquellos cabellos plateados brillando tras ser tocados por los rayos de la luna.

Su mirada ámbar contemplando las estrellas y el cielo iluminado por ellas, perdida en la noche, una noche que le recordaba a una castada de cabellos largos color negro, la pálida luna se parecía tanto a aquella piel de porcelana que tanto extrañaba, una piel suave y cálida.

Y esos ojos, unos ojos castaños que siempre lo miraron con amor, un amor tan puro y sincero del cual dudo al primer fracaso, aun se odiaba por eso, ¿Cómo pudieron caer en aquella trampa?, ¿Cómo fue capaz de dudar de aquella chica que le profesaba amor sin pedirle nada a cambio?

Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, después de que la primera mujer que amo con toda su alma había muerto, las cosas ya no podían solucionarse.

Su único consuela era el que su amada campanilla había muerto en sus brazos, en brazos de la persona que mas amaba, sonrió para si mismo, esa hermosa campanilla se había ido de su lado para siempre…

- ¡InuYasha!, es hora de irnos – le grito Kagome agitando sus brazos.

Su cabeza giro hacia la voz femenina que lo llamaba muy contenta, era verdad, ahora que tenia a Kagome a su lado, era como tener a Kikyou junto a el, la misma alma pura y amorosa había regresado una vez mas a el.

Volvió a mirar hacia aquel estrellado cielo, la imagen de la sacerdotisa de hielo volvía a aparecer en el, aun que el ya tenia una vida feliz a lado de Kagome, no podía dejar de sentir **Nostalgia** al recordar el bello ser de su campanilla.

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Holaaa!, ya me había tardado jeje, espero que les agrade.

Dudas, criticas, tomatazos, de todo se acepta, cuídense besos chuuu!


End file.
